


As Your Friend (I’m Here)

by Kaioken95



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherly Bonding, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Original Character(s), Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaioken95/pseuds/Kaioken95
Summary: A short oneshot featuring my OC and Karkat.“Even on your lowest days, their will always be someone there for you.”





	As Your Friend (I’m Here)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first published story regarding my Homestuck OC, and this was a small fluff themed piece that was inspired by various elements.
> 
> As stated this is a canon-divergent AU, and set during the new alpha timeline with the gang in the middle of their 3 year journey on the meteor. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy this story!

The meteor was zooming through space, the group were now in a region full of stars and some small planets. They were at the halfway point of their journey until they reached the new session. In the one of the hallways Karkat was walking along, holding some books in his hands, he was mumbling to himself about this something, a few curse words, mentioning Dave's name. He then reached one of the teleport pads, stepping on it as he was transported to another area of the meteor. 

Now he was in another hallway but with doors, Karkat then walks straight down to the second last door, this was Zack's room on the meteor, like the other humans who didn't have a room, they took some of vacant rooms used for storage or empty and converted into rooms for Dave, Rose, Zack and the Mayor. He knocked the door a few times, no reply, he knocks it again, waits and still no reply from the other side. 

"ZACK? HEY? ARE YOU IN ASLEEP?" the candy blooded troll called out to the other, Zack would usually sleep in past the time to get up, so it wasn't uncommon.

"HEY. I NEED TO YOU TO WAKE THE FUCK UP PLEASE?" Karkat banged on the door again, and when there was no answer still he decided to give it up, maybe he was somewhere else, the lab or with Dave?

Heading back to the teleport pad, Karkat arrived at the lab, and as usual Rose and Kanaya were occupying the area again. He looked around but Zack wasn't here, a puzzling expression on his face as the jade blooded troll noticing him, gesturing for him to come over.

"Hello Karkat, Something On Your Mind? You Seem Troubled?" Kanaya tilted her head, as Rose was going through some books, some alternian, some earth, and everything in between.

"NO. I'M OKAY, I WAS JUST LOOKING FOR ZACK..." Karkat answered, Rose looked at him leaning a footnote in her book.

"Oh, he's outside on the surface." Rose said in response, as her expression changed.

"THANKS, AT LEAST I CAN GIVE HIM THESE NOTES." He said as he was walking back to the teleport but then Rose suddenly stopped him.

"Hold on Karkat. Maybe you should wait for him to come back down on his own... He's having one of his off days." Rose said as Karkat looked at her.

"It's one of those times where he needs space, to think, to be alone..." Rose said a more concerned look on her face.

"WELL IN THAT CASE HE SHOULDN'T BE ALONE." Karkat said as he was going anyway but he understood what Rose was saying.

"WE'RE ALL HERE FOR EACH OTHER." He said before slightly smiling at Rose.

"ZACK'S HELPED US, SO I'M GONNA GO CHECK ON HIM." He said before transporting to the surface.

Rose stood there for a moment before she returned to Kanaya at the table, the troll smiled at her as they returned to their research. She was concerned for Zack when he had his low days regarding his past, the destruction of his session and everyone he loved. But she knew Dave and Karkat in particular who he was close always had deeper connection like she and Kanaya, so she could leave it to Karkat.

On the meteor's surface, a young male was sitting on the rocky surface, his eyes were closed, and his hood was up, a pair of headphones were in as the muffled sound of a song playing, as he gently swayed his head from left to right, he couldn't hear the teleport pad as Karkat appeared, he immediately saw Zack ahead, though it wasn't hard to see him as his bright orange god tier robes were instantly noticeable in all the grey...

Karkat quietly sighed to himself as he slowly began walking over to his friend. He had his back to Karkat so the human didn't notice the other coming, the closer he got, the slower he moved until he just a couple of feet behind Zack. The mutant blood then reached out to him, placing his hand on his shoulder, Zack snapped of his trance, he looked back to see Karkat.

"Karkat?" He said as he pulled off his headphones, as Karkat then sat down beside him.

"What's up? Is there something you need?" He asked the troll as Karkat didn't say anything at first, he just stared up at the stars they past, it was rare to see stars as the vast areas of space they crossed were devoid of stars.

"A SPECTACULAR SIGHT..." Karkat said as Zack raised his eyebrow before he too looked up.

"Yeah, they certain are pretty... We should get a photo before we pass into the next region." Zack answered him chuckling at little, as did Karkat as they went back to being quiet for a moment, as the two moirails just sat there in silence.

"SO LISTEN." Karkat broke the silence as they both kept staring at the stars.

"I KNOW THAT IT'S HARD... I DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT WORDS, OR WHAT TO SAY EXACTLY. BUT I DO UNDERSTAND, ABSOLUTELY I GET IT. WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOSE PEOPLE YOU CARE ABOUT... TO WATCH YOUR WHOLE WORLD BURN."

"AND HOW MUCH IT FUCKING SUCKS, LIKE FUCK THIS GAME, FUCK THE ENTIRETY OF IT ALL!AND FUCK ALL THOSE BAD FEELINGS AND SHIT OUT THERE."

"I KNOW THAT YOU NEED SPACE TO BE ALONE WHEN YOU FEEL DOWN. BUT LIKE YOU'VE SAID DOZENS OF TIMES, WE CAN COUNT ON EACH OTHER." 

"YOU ALWAYS SAY SOMETHING LIKE: AS LONG AS WERE TOGETHER WE'LL GET THROUGH THIS."

"AND THAT DESPITE THE UNIVERSE SIZED SHIT PILES, TIME FUCKERY, AND HORROR OF FLYING THROUGH THE VAST NOTHINGNESS OF SPACE AND A DEMON WAITING FOR US, WE'RE ALL DOING IT TOGETHER."

"ANYWAY MY POINT BEING..." Karkat was about to say something when Zack suddenly patted the troll's head, messing up his hair.

"HEY, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" He protested swatting Zack hand away.

"Thanks, I know that you're always there for me when I need you Karkat." Zack said smiling at him as he threw his arm around Karkat pulling him close.

"You don't have say anything more, I know. You... Dave, Rose, everyone else are here for me, and vice versa." He said.

"And I know that you guys are the few people who can understand what I've experienced. And I know I can always talk to you guys..." Zack smiled brightly.

"I promise if I feel like I'm suffocating or drowning I'll come and talk to guys." He said ruffling Karkat's hair again.

"GOOD." Karkat answered not minding Zack's action this time, grinning at the other.

"Sorry if I worried you, I wasn't too down I just wanted some space and it wasn't big enough in my room, and the stars were all out too..."

"WHAT WERE YOU LISTENING TOO ANYWAY?" Karkat asked as Zack then pulled off his headphones and put them over the troll's head.

"It's a cool tune from my Earth by this artist called Post Malone, the song's called Sunflower." He said as Karkat listener to song, his head shallot began to move his head along to the beat.

"Not bad, I guess your version of Earth and his music isn't as shitty as Dave's." Karkat said as Zack grinned to himself, as the other turned up the music a little bit.

"I think your pretty great." Zack said quietly to himself as Karkat didn't hear him as the two sat there.

* * *

The End


End file.
